La biblioteca
by SartitaWilliams
Summary: Época de exámenes. Hermione Granger, la alumna más aplicada de todo Hogwarts, está al borde del colapso nervioso. La enorme biblioteca del colegio se convierte en su segundo hogar, donde pasa gran cantidad de horas sola, estudiando... Perdón, ¿he dicho sola? Quizá cierta chica soñadora con afición por las criaturas fantásticas vaya a hacerle compañía.


La biblioteca estaba en silencio y casi en penumbra. Incluso la severa señora Prince dormitaba en su butaca con la frente apoyada sobre un libro abierto. Hermione estaba segura de que ella era una de las pocas alumnas de Hogwarts que podían estar orgullosas de haberla visto quedándose dormida en su puesto, pero no era para menos. La bibliotecaria confiaba en ella plenamente e incluso se mostraba amable; acostumbrada ya a su presencia casi constante.

La joven volvió la vista al libro que tenía entre las manos. No había vuelto la página de su grueso tomo de Transformaciones en al menos quince minutos, y es que el sueño estaba empezando a vencerla. Hacía horas que había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¡Tenía que sacar con nota el examen de Transformaciones, costara lo que costase!

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, pasó los dedos sobre el complicado hechizo de transfiguración que tenía ante sí. ¡Si tan solo fuese capaz de vencer al sueño!

Inevitablemente, al cabo de un par de minutos sintió cómo sus párpados bajaban lentamente y se le nublaba la vista. Parpadeó y se tapó la boca para ocultar un bostezo. Tenía tantas ganas de dejarse llevar y echar una pequeña cabezada...

Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza sobre las páginas del libro, entró en un agradable estado de duermevela en el que sus recuerdos empezaron a fluir suavemente. La primera persona que apareció fue, cómo no, Ron. Últimamente era él el protagonista de la mayoría de sus ensoñaciones, y esto irritaba profundamente a Hermione. ¡No quería saber nada de él! Le había demostrado que con quien quería estar era con la empalagosísima Lavender, y ella no se metería en medio de aquello. Incluso empezaba a dudar de sus sentimientos hacia él; ahora lo veía como a un crío, a un niño grande que se besuqueaba con su novia en vez de preocuparse por los exámenes venideros.

De pronto, el hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió. Sintió, aunque vagamente, como si ocurriera en algún lugar lejano, que alguien le sacudía el hombro. Abrió los ojos a regañadientes y se encontró a diez centímetros de la respingona nariz de Luna Lovegood.

- ¡Lu-Luna! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - murmuró, aunque le pareció que había soltado un gruñido ininteligible.

- Despertarte. Te habías quedado dormida encima de tu libro. ¿Ves? Las páginas están arrugadas. - la chica le tendía su manual de Transformaciones, efectivamente, con la página del hechizo de transfiguración doblada. Una Hermione despierta y espabilada habría lamentado haber estropeado el libro, pero la Hermione muerta de sueño solo quería seguir dormitando.

-Vale, Luna, gracias. -respondió, con cierto tono de fastidio-. Ya puedes marcharte. Necesito estudiar.

Pero los límpidos y claros ojos de Luna daban a entender que no tenía intención de marcharse. Se sentó en la silla contigua, sacó un ejemplar del día anterior de El Quisquilloso y comenzó a leer.

- No te molestaré, Hermione. -dijo, ante la mirada irritada de la Gryffindor- Vengo aquí a leer porque en mi habitación es imposible. Está plagada de nargles, y si me quedo, me romperán la revista.

Hermione estaba cansadísima, pero aun así, no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Los nargles?

El rostro de Luna se iluminó con una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella para enseñarle la revista que tenía entre las manos. La página mostraba una fotografía cuyo pie de página decía "Los nargles son criaturas traviesas, que gustan de habitar en habitaciones desordenadas o despensas. Hacen bromas pesadas y esconden objetos personales", pero la imagen estaba tan borrosa que no se apreciaba nada.

- Sí, ¿ves? Mi padre los descubrió. Muy poca gente los conoce, pero pueden ser muy molestos.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder que los nargles no existían y que aquella fotografía bien podía ser un micropuff desenfocado, pero al ver la dulce sonrisa de Luna, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. El cansancio seguía sin disiparse y su voz era tan tranquilizadora...

- ...Y además, son muy traviesos. Suelen acercarse a la gente que está nerviosa, a los niños pequeños o a las parejas que están a punto de besarse.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que Luna había seguido explicándole disparates sobre los nargles; por alguna razón, se había quedado ensimismada mirándola.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Decía -Luna esbozó otra vez aquella sonrisa soñadora- que los nargles son muy pequeños, como pequeños pixies, pero no tan agresivos, que además son muy traviesos...

- No, no. Lo último... lo de que se acercan a niños... -Hermione se sentía cada vez más cansada, pero era un cansancio agradable, relajante; no sabía dónde había puesto el libro de Transformaciones y no podía dejar de mirar los labios de Luna conforme éstos se movían. Su forma de hablar...

- Que se acercan a niños y a...y a parejas que están... -la muchacha interrumpió por un instante su explicación. Estaban, como cuando Hermione se había despertado, a unos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Que están...? -antes de poder terminar la frase, se encontró con el dedo índice de Luna sobre sus labios y con el rostro de la joven Ravenclaw a aún menos distancia.

- Shhhh. ¿Oyes eso?

- ¿Que si oigo qué? - susurró Hermione con un hilo de voz y las mejillas ruborizadas.

- Hay un montón de nargles sobre nuestras cabezas. - susurró a su vez Luna, con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Y qué deberíamos hacer para echarlos? - respondió con una media sonrisa nerviosa conforme el rubor se hacía más evidente en sus mejillas.

La respuesta se tradujo en los labios de Luna acariciando tímidamente los de Hermione, quien no pudo evitar pensar, mientras hundía las manos en la melena rubia de la Ravenclaw para acentuar el contacto, lo perfectamente oportunos que habían sido aquellos bichos que ni siquiera existían.

En aquel rincón de la enorme biblioteca, con el suave perfume de Luna en su nariz, sintió cómo todas sus preocupaciones se colaban entre las páginas de algún extraño libro de la Sección Prohibida. Cómo todos los párrafos se habían ordenado, al fin, adecuadamente; desde aquel primer beso Hermione supo que aquél lugar, rodeada de sus amados libros y con los dedos entrelazados con los de ella, era el único donde quería estar.


End file.
